DJ Walters
Dustin J. Walters, also known as DJ, is the main protagonist of Monster House. DJ is a 12 year old and watches his old neighbor Mr. Nebbercracker though the telescope in his bedroom and he tries telling all the adults but they never listen. He is the best friend of Chowder and the boyfriend of Jenny. Bio Dustin James "DJ" Walters is first seen spying on his elderly neighbour, Mr. Nebbercracker, who takes any item that lands in his yard. DJ's parents Mr and Mrs Walters leave town for the weekend for a dentists convention, leaving him in the care of Goth babysitter Elizabeth "Zee". Charles "Chowder", DJ's best friend, comes to hang out with DJ and asks if DJ is going trick or treating, but DJ says that he is not as he thinks he getting to grown up, much to Chowder's shock. As DJ scored two goals in basketball hoop, Chowder tries to make a score but the ball bounces off the metal bar and hits Chowder in the head. As DJ inspects Chowder as he thought he got hurt, but to annoyance, Chowder is not hurt at all and says that he is acting like a dork. The two boys find the ball on Nebbercracker's lawn, Chowder begs DJ to go and fetch it but DJ says that the ball is now on Nebbercracker's lawn and it does not exsit anymore. Chowder sobs and explains that he payed $28 for the ball and asked his mom 26 times for money. DJ says that Nebbercracker has not come out yet and decides to go and fetch the ball. As DJ tries to recover the ball but is caught by Nebbercracker, who rages at him and rasing him up in the air, but this turn to be a huge mistake as due to the man's age and the boy's weight, this apparently made Nebbercracker suffer a heart attack and collapses the the ground on DJ as the house creaks, then the chimney starts smoking. DJ and Chowder watch in shock as Nebbercracker was being taken away in an ambulance (DJ finds a key which Nebbercracker dropped). The Monster House Awakens DJ says that he is a murderer, while Chowder says that he is not and when it is an accident, they called it a "manslaughter". As DJ prepares to throw up (puke), Zee arrives and Chowder goes home. DJ goes up to his room while Zee listens to music on the radio and calls someone while DJ puts the key on his desk and goes to bed. That night, DJ has a nightmare where the house's shadow prepares to grab him and he receives phone calls from Nebbercracker's house with no-one on the other end. DJ eavesdrop on Zee's boyfriend Bones, who tells Zee about losing his kite on Nebbercracker's lawn when he was younger, and that Nebbercracker supposedly ate his wife. DJ finds one of the house's window blinds (the eyelids) opening up, DJ thinking that he is being haunted, prepares to investigate the house with Chowder's help. DJ sneaks out just in time as Bones gets kicked out by Zee. DJ arrives at the construction site where a luxury towers is being built there, he finds Chowder in a backhoe making stupid noises and he tells him to shut up. As they talk, Chowder accidentally starts the engine until DJ takes the keys out and says that he needs Chowder's help, which Chowder reluctantly agrees. DJ and Chowder spy on the house but Chowder refuses to believe the house is possessed. Chowder emerges from the ground and imitates Nebbercracker on the porch, then rings the doorbell. The house comes to life and is disturbed when it finds Chowder and DJ on its property. The windows (the eyes) light up, the door (the mouth) opens and sharp boards break out of the top and bottom (the teeth) and inside the house the floorboards break open (the throat) leading to the basement (the stomach) the carpet rises from the stairs(the tongue is the carpet) and the stairs appear to lead to the brain (unknown object). The carpet comes out to get Chowder, and DJ, but the boys scared by the house's demonic appearance, run into DJ's house in fear. The boys spend the night watching the house as they think it might move again, DJ and Chowder both think that the house is haunted by Nebbercracker's disappearance or it is experiencing a poltergeist activity. Meeting Jenny Bennett The next morning, Jenny Bennett is on the street selling Halloween chocolates. While DJ and Chowder are still watching the house, Zee comes in and asks if they seen Bones as he never returned the previous night. The boys realise that Bones has been eaten by the house after learning about the beer bottle, as the boys tell her, Zee thinks that the boys are telling stories and she goes out to find Bones. DJ and Chowder then continue their job at watching the house until when they see Jenny walking, they both develop huge crushes on her, but to their horror they see her going to Nebbercracker's house. They rush out to warn her, at first she didn't believe them until the house prepares to eat her. The boys managed to catch her before she is eaten by the house. While Zee leaves and Chowder talks to his dad on the phone (who is worried about him missing), DJ introduces himself to Jenny and he explains of what's been happening. While Jenny speaks to her mom on the phone, DJ and Chowder talk about hating Mexican food and "calling dibs on a girl". The trio then see a dog starting to poop on the Monster House's lawn, the house then grabs the dog with its tongue and pulls it inside just like a frog does. Jenny decides to call for the police, but when police officers Landers and Lester arrive, they do not believe their story, as the house does not react to the kids' teasing while the cops are there. The three realise that no one is going to believe their experience with the house and decided to keep it to themselves. The trio seek advice from Reginald "Skull" Skulinski, a strange video game addict working in a pizza parlour who is claimed to be an expert on the supernatural. They learn that the house is a "domus mactabilis" (Latin for "deadly home"); a monstrous being created when a human soul (either vengeful) merges with a structure. They assume the house is inhabited by Nebbercracker's soul and that the only way to kill the house is to destroy its heart; its source of life. They conclude that the heart must be the fireplace, as DJ realises that the chimney has been smoking since Nebbercracker died. Preparing to kill the House As they make a plan to kill the house, Chowder provides a dummy filled with cold medicine that should cause the house to sleep long enough for them to douse the furnace. The plan almost succeeds, but Officers Landers and Lester arrive and thwart it. Landers discovers the cold medicine inside the dummy, which Chowder took from his father's pharmacy, and arrests them. The cops wrongfully place the trio in the police car while they examine the house. The house eats Landers, Lester, and the car. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny escape the car but are trapped in the house. Exploring the House's interior The house falls asleep and they begin exploring. They make a plan to find the heart and put out the fire while Chowder asks if there is more options. Which DJ agrees; wait and do nothing until the house finds out where they are and it will eat them, Chowder disagreed with that idea and goes on with the plan to find the heart and put the fire out. DJ finds binoculars on the wall near a small hatch to the door and he realises that Nebbercracker has been watching him the whole time while he was trying to get Chowder's ball back. Jenny then shows DJ a set of photos with Nebbercracker and his late wife, then DJ says to Jenny that Nebbercracker used to have a wife, but he fattened her up and ate her, much to Jenny's disgust. While exploring, Chowder finds a chandelier and mistakes it for the heart, they shoot which causes the house to vomit a little bit of sewage water outside and a search light appears to find any intruders inside the house's interior. Jenny explains that the chandelier is the uvula and it stimulates the gag reflex and everyone has a uvula. The house then dozes off again and the search light disappears. DJ, Chowder and Jenny then fall into the basement and find an enormous collection of toys accumulated from Nebbercracker's lawn, as well as a locked cage that DJ opens with a key he found on the lawn. They find the body of Constance the Giantess, Nebbercracker's wife, encased in cement. They begin to find out why Nebbercracker did this to his wife until DJ accidentally falls onto the body and screams in terror as it cracks open to reveal a skeleton. The house realises they are inside and begins attacking them. As Jenny and Chowder were been captured by bed springs and pipes, DJ walks up the basement stairs until the stairs start to attack him as he climbs up to the ground floor. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny force the house to vomit them outside by grabbing onto its uvula. As DJ and Chowder argue about their ideas, and that Chowder risked his life for DJ for stealing drugs for him and DJ says that it was Chowders idea to make DJ retrieve Chowder's ball back and DJ then hastliy heads for home. As he does, he nearly gets run over by an Ambulance and the trio are surprised when Nebbercracker arrives home alive, but with his arm in a sling. DJ was happy that he didn't causes the old man to be killed, but only crippled him instead. Nebbercracker then lashed out to them to leave, but his wrath was quickly changes into worries as he realised that kids would be approaching his house. He then approaching his house which becomes possessed again, but somewhat became gentle to him. By this point, DJ learned that all this time, the house was possessed by Constance's restless spirit. The Fight with the House Against his friends' protests, DJ tries to talked some sense with Nebbercracker about the truth behind his wrathful and suspicious behaviour. Nebbercracker was at first angry after he has discovered the truth, but eventually relents and tell them both his and Constance's story. All of his bad deeds on the children was merely ruse to keep them away from his wife's wrathful spirit after the latter's accidental murder by bullies and because of it, he was forced to became a child hater so Constance, now as the possessed house and wrathful spirit, won't be able to destroy and consume everything on her path. DJ tells Nebbercracker it is time to let Constance go, but she overhears. The house breaks free from the house's foundation, with trees to support it (the arms), and chases the group to a nearby construction site. As Constance tries to eat Nebbercracker, Chowder fights the house off with a back hoe, causing her to fall into a pit. DJ is given the dynamite, and he and Jenny get accidentally thrown into the huge pit where a lake has been drained. Chowder managed to bring the house down into the pit where it crumbled to pieces. Thinking that they won, they cheered until the house starts to reconstruct itself by making it a deformed house like monster. DJ and Jenny then climb to the top of a crane while Chowder distracts house and the backhoe is eaten. When DJ and Jenny reach the crane's arm, DJ was very scared to do it, Jenny tells him that he can and kisses him, giving him the confidence to do so. DJ then throws the dynamite into the chimney, destroying the house. The trio see Nebbercracker with Constance's spirit for the last time before she fades away. DJ apologizes to Nebbercracker for the loss of his house and wife, but Nebbercracker thanks DJ and the kids for freeing him and Constance after 45 years of being trapped. That night, children in their Halloween costumes are lined up at the site of Nebbercracker's house, where DJ, Chowder, and Jenny help him return all of the toys to their owners. Jenny's parents pick her up and DJ and Chowder decide to go out trick-or-treating, which they had previously thought they were too old for. Personality DJ Walters is an intelligent and suspisious boy who thinks that there is something wrong with Nebbercracker's house. He was treated overprotective by his parents and is often thought to be crazy and started to act like a grown up, even saying to Zee that he is not a kid anymore. He is artistic as he decorated his room with art and he writes dates and toys that were being taken by Nebbercracker. He is suspicious as he thought that Nebbercracker was haunting him (after he accidentally gave him a heart attack) and was frightened when the house tried to eat him and Chowder. DJ was brave enough to destroy the house in order to set Nebbercracker's wife's vengeful spirit free and save kids from being eaten by the house on Halloween. He has a romantic side as he had feelings for Jenny and he was surprised when she kissed him to convince him to climb onto the crane's arm to throw the dynamite down the chimney. Relationships Chowder Chowder is DJ's best friend. Although DJ and Chowder are close friends, DJ hates it when Chowder acts so slightly immature and strange towards him. But after destroying the living house, DJ decided that it would be fun to go trick or treating with Chowder as he thought it might cheer Chowder up and it did. The two argued in the film a few times, but made up soon afterwards and both are scared of getting eaten by the house. The two boys managed to successfully destroy the house before it causes more damage. DJ's and Chowder's friendship is still close and they remained best friends after the "Monster House Incident", Jenny Bennett Jenny is DJ's love interest and later girlfriend. DJ fell in love with Jenny when he and Chowder saw her going to Nebbercracker's haunted house and the two luckily saved her from the house's danger's. DJ and Jenny had a very rocky relationship with each other at first, but as soon time passes when they plan to destroy the house, Jenny begins to warm up to DJ and developing romantic feelings for him. Jenny said DJ's name a few times in concern when he fell through the floor and into the basement and when she got sucked into a monster pipe possessed by the house. At the construction site, DJ and Jenny hugged as they thought the house was killed until they denied the hug but the house managed to reconstruct itself. The two then climb up the crane where they can throw the stick of dynamite down the chimney and into the heart. DJ and Jenny share their first kiss which gave him the confidence to climb on the crane's arm. After the incident with the house, Jenny went home as her parents picked her up, but she and DJ still continued their romantic relationship. Trivia * DJ Walters was voiced and motion capped by Mitchel Musso. * In the original concept art of DJ's nightmare, DJ was walking through the house's hall where pipes come out from the wall. but it was later cut because it is too scary for younger kids who are watching the movie. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Children